Caelum Temptatio
by BlackSunAtMidnight
Summary: Kidnapped, alone, fighting the tides of mystery, magic, and love- Elizabeth McOwen makes her own story in a world where she would have been nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth walked through town, passing the shops and buzzing crowds. She could smell the sweet scent of pastries baking in Ms. Maudie's luncheonette and the sharp smell of leather coming from Mr. Andrews' saddle store. Here and there someone would call out to her from the swarm and she would smile and wave.

Soon she traded the sights of bright colored skirts for soft green trees as she left the crowded streets behind. The gravel crunched beneath her slippers as she made her way towards home. A wagon passed by and she nodded when the driver tipped his hat. She crossed the bridge over the river and walked between the twin hills that, when she was younger, imagined were giant ogres protecting the house.

Once passing through the tunnel of trees, the dark wooden house came into view through the thick willow vines on either side of the road. She could hear the horses calling from the stable and smell fresh bread baking through the open doors and windows. She crossed the rocky drive and ran up the steps on the porch, in the open doors, and straight into the kitchen. Her mother, Alannah, stood there kneading dough with flour on both her cheeks and an old cloth tying up her golden curls.

She looked up when Elizabeth came in, her long and untidy hair bouncing every which way.

"Hello love, I was just about to make some stew for supper. Would you like to help?" She asked with a smile.

"If it means I don't have to play an instrument or practice any lessons with David then I'd love to." Elizabeth replied with a playful grin.

Her mother sighed, but couldn't fight back a laugh.

"I've told him how you despise all those practices after school, but he is determined to make you into a proper lady fit for a gentleman."

Elizabeth began slicing carrots and said, "I am not just another girl from school that does as she's bid and needs a man to help her do it. And by now he should know it."

"He is just looking out for your future- and trying to get you prepared for life with a suitable man." She added with an upward glance.

Elizabeth stopped cutting and said, "I don't think any good suitor should need me to be made into something he ordered. For goodness sake, I'm not a sword from the blacksmith."

Her mother made to say something but David walked in and she greeted him instead.

"Darling, how are you? We were just making a stew for supper." She finished with a sideways stare at Elizabeth.

"I'm fine, but you know you do not have to slave away in the kitchen-we hire people for that. It's not proper for the two ladies of the house to work as so." He stated firmly.

Elizabeth put down the knife and walked over to David.

"You know, there can be much gained by doing hard work yourself rather than having everything done for you." She spoke with a bite.

With that she curtsied stiffly and left the room, leaving David fuming in her wake. He watched her walk smoothly down the hallway before the door swung shut.

David turned and said, "She's out of control and I will not stand for it any longer. Alannah, I have tried it your way, but to no avail. Now we shall try mine."

Alannah listened to his footsteps fade and the slam of his study door with an uneasy stomach. She loved David, but knew of his harsh ways. Though it was ridiculous, a small part of her worried for her daughter.

Elizabeth broke into a run the second she was off the porch. Not bothering to lift up her skirts as she ran across the field towards the forest. Grass stains gathered on the edges of her apricot-colored dress. Her wavy brown curls flew backwards and bounced around her hips. She rushed through the trees where the sunlight turned green and sparkled with a mystery that fascinated her.

Soon she drew up on the meadow; tall grass grew and a lone willow tree stood. Adrenaline raced through her from the run. She walked through the open light to the shade of the willow tree. There she pulled herself up into the tree and settled onto the large, lower branch. Working on steadying her pounding heart, she turned to face the river below. The deep blue waters seemed calm, but she was not fooled by appearances. It was in those very waters that she had lost her father.

One year and three weeks ago, her father had gone for a walk in the forest. He'd told her she could not come because she had to stay with her mother and that was that. He would not hear it and then he had left. She had been so angry with him and had sat up all night looking out the dark window. Somewhere in between the moon and the sun, she had fallen asleep. Early in the morning, when there was still pink in the sky, she had awoken to the sight of strange horses and pounding on the door. Quickly, she'd thrown on a faded cotton dress and ran down the stairs with a sleepy curiosity. When she'd reached the bottom there'd been a man standing in the open doorway holding his hat at his heart. He'd spoken whispered words she couldn't hear, but the way her mother had tensed, she'd known the words hadn't been welcome. She'd walked closer and the man had looked up at her. It was the first of many times she would see those dark eyes. He had bowed and held out his hand to hers.

"David Bregard, miss." He had said then kissed her hand.

She had not forgotten the feel of his lips, reminding her of a snake. Though she figured it was the perfect fit to who he had become.

After that introduction he'd sat down with them in the parlor and told them of her fathers drowning.

"Riding through the forest, we saw a man along the side of the river. He had rid of his shirt when he jumped in. The men and I laughed at the courage of a man willing to brave the icy waters. But when he did not come up, we stopped our party and ran to the once occupied beach of the river. The sound was so loud, my ladies, and as we neared the edge there was no sound so deafening. The rapids were strong and fast here and though we searched there was no sign, either there or down the river. So we rode into town, describing the man, and some folk kindly pointed us in your direction." He had told us simply.

Elizabeth remembered the way tears had rolled down her mothers' cheeks and several down her own.

"I am so sorry for the two of you, but I must confirm, your husband did not come home last night?" He asked softly.

Her mother had shaken her head no and looked away.

"Well I'll assume you'll be wanting this then," he'd said, handing over her fathers' shirt, the white color matted with mud.

When her mother hadn't reached out, she'd reached forward grabbing the shirt. She'd muttered a thank you and then fallen silent.

He had stood then, towering over the two of them, nodded a last time and commented, "We'll be staying in town for a time, if you'll be needing anything else it will be easy enough to find me." With that he turned, but was stopped by her mother.

"You may stay here."

"Ma'am, we could not-"

"We have a loft above the barn, you will stay here." She'd finished firmly and stood. "Elizabeth and I will prepare it now."

"Well then, my men and I thank you Mrs.…?"

"McOwen."

She'd then dried her tears officially and walked out, calling Elizabeth as she went.

"That's a tough one, there. You got yourself a good mother." He'd winked and then went outside.

After that, no more had been spoken about her fathers' death. It was as if everything had disappeared with him.

That was all it took. We had had a funeral, the strangers had moved in. Still the reason her mother had asked them to stay remained a mystery to her. The next thing Elizabeth knew his men had moved on and my mother was in a white dress, kissing the man who had brought death to their doorstep. Money he had, but a heart to fulfill his commitments to her mother she wasn't so sure.

Elizabeth was brought back from her memories as her stomach grumbled. She figured supper was ready and didn't care to hear yet another lecture from David about etiquette of appearances. She slid from the branch and walked to the rim of the meadow, looking back another time at the river. The sinking sunlight glimmered off the rippling surface and she understood how her father could have submitted to the waters call. She understood and it scared her. But unlike her father she would not give in and would not leave her family, or who was left of it. So she turned her back and walked into the forest, leaving the rays of light to play across the meadows.

Elizabeth finally found herself alone in her room, after only about one hundred different tirades on how to behave or eat or lord knows what else.

Ridiculous, she thought. How he could find every little thing to criticize. She despised him, she had tried for her mother, but no longer would she deny it.

Anger pulsed through her, and her mind screamed for someone to talk to. Once again she realized with a heavy heart that now that her father was gone, so was her best friend.

Elizabeth woke to the sounds of hushed arguments instead of the sweet birds she enjoyed. Slowly, she rose from her bed and crept to the door. Outside her mother and David fought back and forth.

"She is too young, and she has never been outside the forest." Her mother muttered earnestly.

"She is seventeen, plenty old enough. Most proper ladies are already getting married." He said, stressing the word _proper_.

"David, you can not make her something she does not wish to be. Don't you see? The more you push her the harder she fights. She is who she is and no one, neither you nor I, can change that." She whispered fiercely.

David's voice grew bitter, "You are my wife, you should not speak this way. Elizabeth is too wild for her own good. If it makes you feel better, I will take her myself." His voice turned softer, "You don't want to see her end up like her father, do you?"

Elizabeth heard her mother gasp in shock and when she spoke her voice shook, "She will not end up like Brody. That was an accident and Elizabeth is smart. I can not send her away, she is my only child." Those last words sounded more of a plea than a persuasion.

"Come here, my love." David whispered lightly. "You can't hold her forever. She must leave; it is what's best for her."

Her mother's voice was muffled and Elizabeth assumed she had buried her head in his shoulder, "I just don't want to lose her too. But if you think it is what is best, maybe..maybe.."

Elizabeth pulled away, stunned. How could her mother send her away? David. It was not a question, only he could get her mother to even consider that.

Soon she heard their footsteps fade down the hallway and she moved to get dressed for school. She put on her under garments and called in Louisa to tie her corset.

"Hold your breath now, dear." Her maid servant's kindly voice said. "One-two-three."

Any warm feeling she felt towards Louisa rushed out from her along with the air in her lungs. She held the post on her bed and tried desperately to gasp for air.

"Stand still, dear." Louisa said through clenched teeth. "Now suck you stomach to your spine."

Elizabeth figured her stomach must be inside her spine as she swore she heard a rib crack. Bitterly as ever she remembered the day when her cotton dresses had been enough.

Later, she walked down the stairs in a midnight blue dress and headed towards the dining room. She was greeted at the table by David who stood and helped her into her own chair. This always annoyed her for she had gotten into her own chair since she was three (and needed no help in doing so now/ but apparently once you turned seventeen you were no longer capable of such a feat.) But like so much else she let it go, knowing it would upset her mother with yet another frivolous argument.

David watched Elizabeth with careful eyes as he walked back to his seat at the head of the table. As he settled back into his chair, his wife greeted her daughter.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. How are you feeling this morning?"

David looked suspiciously at Elizabeth when she said nothing. While the food was served, Alannah glanced with worried eyes at him. David couldn't help but wonder if she had indeed overheard their conversation earlier.

"Elizabeth, dear? Is something the matter?" Alannah asked timidly.

For the first time that morning Elizabeth looked up at their faces. She smiled suddenly and said, "No, why would anything be wrong?" Then, to David's disgust, went back to shoveling in her eggs like a peasant who doesn't often see food.

He could not sit there any longer and watch such a discredit. "Elizabeth!" he commanded sharply.

She looked up with a start then clenched her jaw tightly. David regained his calm with a smooth face, though his lips twitched slightly at the reaction he'd received.

"Elizabeth, do we feed you enough?" he asked. He made no move to say anything else until she answered his question.

Grudgingly, she said, "Yes." Already knowing she had walked into a trap.

"Then why must you continue to eat as if it was the first time in days and the only time in days and the only time for a while?" he questioned exasperatedly.

With that, Elizabeth shoved away her plate. "So sorry." She apologized with as much loathing as she could muster.

He shook his head and looked away, sipping on his tea. "You are a disgrace to my family."

He did not even glance at Elizabeth as she rose from her chair. In a cold voice she said, "Then it is good you are not my family." After that she stormed from the house.

With a sigh he turned towards Alannah, knowing full well that the fight would have upset her. He reached for her hand and wrapped it in his.

"I am sorry, my dear. But her behavior is unacceptable." He caught her eyes and said, "I will tell her tonight."

Tears gathered in her eyes, but she only nodded and excused herself to the stables. He watched her go with wary eyes. He was tired of dealing with her and working in the shadows.

No matter, he remembered. Soon Elizabeth would be out of the picture and soon after that, Alannah would only be a bad memory in a lifetime of fulfilling revenge. At that thought, he smiled and finished his breakfast in peace.

* * *

Caelum Temptatio (Kale-um Temp-taa-shio) means "heavens gates" in Latin. We'll see where it takes us. ;)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are a disgrace to _my _family." Elizabeth quoted to Christina. "_His _family? _His _family!" Anger rushed through her as she stopped pacing in front of her friend.

Christina leaned back on the school wall and laughed. Her perfect rose lips spread over her white smile. Even in her anger, Elizabeth couldn't resist her friends' spirit.

Christina's multi-colored green eyes sparkled as she spoke, "Elizabeth, you must it go. You've been complaining about David ever since he married your mother. Why do you continue to let him get to you?"

"I can not help it. He is just so-so-horrible." She fumed.

"I know he seems to be sometimes. But maybe he is just trying to do what he thinks is best."

"O-o-or, maybe he is wrong and is only thinking of making you miserable." She quickly mended after seeing the look on Elizabeth's face. "Never the matter. What can he possibly do?"

For a moment, Elizabeth considered telling her what she had overheard this morning. Quickly she changed her mind, knowing her friend would tell her she hadn't understood correctly and needed to give David a chance. Right now she wasn't in any mood to hear anything good about him.

Christina stepped away from the wall, not noticing Elizabeth's hesitation. Her bright white skirts rustled over her legs as she fixed her hair.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked over her friend once again; her long, deep red hair played over her shoulders and fell down her back and over her shoulders. Today it was held back by a jeweled green comb that matched her eyes. She had placed her hands on her hips, bringing out her thin hourglass figure. The white, flowing dress hugged her nicely and the gleaming fabric contrasted the shadows of her face. Elizabeth had always been envious of her sharp jaw and strong cheekbones. But most of all she loved her friends dark red lips that always held a perfect smile on her pale, creamy face.

"Perfect as usual," Elizabeth said with a tired voice.

Once again, a sweet smile formed over Christina's face.

"As do you," she replied. "I love this dress, where did you get it?" she asked, feeling the midnight blue material.

Elizabeth felt her jaw clench but said simply, "My father brought it back for me after one of his travels. Just about a ..year ago.." She let her voice fade away.

Christina dropped the fabric from her fingers and hooked arms with her. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth." She said, "I didn't mean to ruin this day for you." With sad eyes they looked at each other.

Elizabeth, not wanting make her friend upset also, forced a smile and announced, "You did no such thing."

They began up the steps towards the school doors. With a whisper Elizabeth added, "David has already taken care of that." But then had to laugh at her friend's theatrical sigh.

Once inside the red-bricked hallway, the headed towards their classroom of cloth making. One of many ridiculous classes people felt necessary for all "women folk" to know; an argument that had been fought too many a times with David. She figured if there were _so many_ women who actually enjoyed and appreciated doing it, why should she bore herself with the frivolous tasks. More than anything she secretly wished she could run or fight or even tell her wild stories. Not the formal letters and simple stories they wrote to learn yet another way how to execute proper etiquette. However, her instructors said if she was caught "spinning any more lies", she would help after school in the kitchens for a week.

They stopped in the back of class and took their seats in the back table. Elizabeth had always known that Christina would just as soon sit at the front tables, but always sat in the back anyways. Elizabeth knew she wanted to sit right in front for the best view of everything even when she swore up and down it didn't matter. Someday-maybe tomorrow-she would walk right up and sit in one of the front tables, just so Christina could have her fun, even if it was a kind of fun that Elizabeth would never understand.

Right then Ms. Sanders walked in and a wave of silence washed over the class. Ms. Sanders was a small, but frightening woman-even if no one in their right mind could deny that she was beautiful to look at. Her dark hair was pulled tightly back, like always, and her brown, all-seeing eyes scanned the room. One glare from those eyes could make you flinch as if someone had struck you.

"Miss McOwen?" Ms. Sanders' voice rang out in the silence.

Elizabeth jumped slightly at the acknowledgement. "Yes, Ms. Sanders?"

"You are slouching. A lady's back should always be as flat as a board," she said sharply.

"At least I'm not as stiff as one," Elizabeth murmured to Christina as she sat up straighter.

Unfortunately, like everything else it didn't escape Ms. Sanders notice.

"Would you care to repeat that, Ms. McOwen?" she questioned firmly. Then, with a sigh, she asked, "Why can you not be more like Miss McAllister?" pointing at Christina.

Christina blushed and glanced with apologetic eyes at Elizabeth. Elizabeth only smiled and shook her head, brushing it off.

"Moving on-now where did we leave off yesterday? Ah yes, who can tell me the origin of silk?" Ms. Sanders questioned.

Several hands shot up and slightly timidly Christina raised hers too. Elizabeth was not surprised her friend knew the answer; only knew that her friend was to shy for her own good.

Ms. Sanders called on Laura, "Silk came from the silk worms in China…" Elizabeth let herself drift, for it would be another long class.

After two hours of endless droning about fabrics and their origin, Elizabeth rose swiftly and headed into the hallway where she waited for Christina. After the three questions she had missed and the several reminders to pay attention, not to mention the two very severe and slightly unsettling warnings she had received; she had no incentive to hang about in that classroom any longer. And now that her fingers were raw from stabbing herself with her needle when trying to stitch a sample of silk, she wasn't in any mood to argue with Ms. Sanders.

Soon enough, Christina came out carrying her perfectly stitched silk pieces protectively close to her chest.

"Careful, someone might start to think you like that lesson," Elizabeth joked.

Christina giggled and said, "You might like that class, too, if only you would pay attention."

Elizabeth breathed in sharply as if she'd been wounded and gasped, "Ouch, right in the heart." Then she laughed and said, "I have tried so hard to pay attention in that class so many times, it just doesn't agree with my mind. Or my fingers," she added, wincing down at her open and red palms.

"Oh dear," Christina said. She then opened her own hands to find them in perfect condition.

Elizabeth said, "It looks as if you've got your mothers touch. I'm sure someday she will let you help her in the store and will then be so amazed because her own creations pale in comparison."

"Yes, well we'll see." Christina took her arm and led the way down the hall to their next class of literature.

Elizabeth grudgingly complied. "You know I truly despise this class. They do not teach one story that I would ever be willing to retell without falling asleep in the middle of it."

"But some can be interesting..." Christina trailed off, unable to come up with any answer.

"Exactly, that is how awful it is, not even you can come up with a nice example."

After two seemingly endless hours of literature, Elizabeth dragged Christina hurriedly to the dining hall. As usual, they sat nearest to the window where Elizabeth could watch the main street bustle and flow. The girls all ate with murmured conversations amongst each other.

Once dinner was finished, it was Christina's turn to haul Elizabeth quickly to their next lesson of dance. Elizabeth hated dancing in the demanded style. She felt that, like song and literature, it should be your choice and your expression. Sadly, no other rebellious souls seemed to be repressed along with Elizabeth's so she alone shared these opinions. And every time an instructor ever asked to look about the room to see their peers or their competition, all Elizabeth ever saw were mindless servants to society.

Their last two lessons of music and etiquette slugged along as slowly as the rest. When the day finally ended it was all Elizabeth could do not to run out of the school house in relief. Luckily, her strong willed self-control gathered her books and set them away. She congregated her maimed-looking handkerchiefs she had made and walked with Christina calmly out the doors. Outside in the warm, August air, she felt almost immediately refreshed.

Just then all the boys in training ran by, each carrying a large brick up to their chest. This method of strength training surely must work, for Elizabeth had no problem detecting the muscle on any one of the boys. They wore ragged, cut-off breaches and their loose and billowing shirts were matted with dirt. Elizabeth could only imagine what they did in their day of work. She felt a pang of jealousy at the freedom and enjoyment they must have while she wasted away at bloody desks and wretched dance floors.

Elizabeth and Christina stopped walking and stepped on the green grass to let them pass on the gravel road. Christina stumbled on the uneven ground and one of her handkerchiefs caught in the breeze and fluttered away on the ground. Before either of them could move to catch it, one of the boys jumped out of the line and picked up the stray cloth. As he stood they saw it was Eric. He moved the heavy brick to one shoulder with the slightest heave and jogged over to where they stood.

Christina felt herself blush and her heart tremble in anticipation. The butterflies flipped in her stomach as he approached. Eric was the eighteen-year-old boy she had liked ever since their childhood. He was tall and strong, and his short auburn hair did nothing but compliment his green eyes. His face was nicely oval and he had cheekbones enough to stand out and align with his fine lips. Once she realized how her eyes were looking him over she ashamedly looked away and blushed again.

"Ladies," he said with a nod of his head. "I believe this belongs to you." Then he handed the square back to Christina with a smile on his face.

Christina curtsied and took it calmly though her insides felt anything but. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Anytime, miss. I would do it again in a heart beat if only to see such a pretty smile as yours."

Elizabeth looked away, feeling she was not meant to intrude on these exchanges.

"Gabriel!" someone shouted his last name from the distance.

"Well it seems our meeting has drawn to its end." He reached out and took Christina's small hand. He kissed her hand gently and she couldn't help but giggle as he did so. Then he turned to Elizabeth.

"Miss." He then took her slightly rough hands and wrapped his fingers around hers. He marveled at the how tiny they were, though it wasn't by far the first time he had kissed them in goodbyes. He stood and bowed his farewells, for a moment catching Elizabeth's blue eyes. They held nothing. Maybe defiance, but no warmth-no nervousness. Did she still not feel the passion that so obviously flowed between them? Possibly she was only successful in disguising her feelings from him. Either way, he shook his head to clear such thoughts. He turned back to Christina and winked before sprinting away to catch up with all the boys in the distance. "I hope to see you soon," he called. Someday, all the attention he paid to Christina would bring jealousy to Elizabeth.

When he was a fair distance away, Christina turned to Elizabeth and knocked her shoulder, "You did not so much as courtesy. Would it hurt you to pay a little respect to anyone?" she exclaimed.

Elizabeth started walking, "Excruciatingly." She laughed then added, "Why, anyways? And distract you two from each other? I can hardly get two words in between all the compliments he showers on you. Honestly, I don't know why he hasn't come forward yet."

Again, a little blush crept over Christina's cheeks. "Oh, do you really think he would?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." Elizabeth said as if it was unnecessary to say. "How can you not know that? Or am I the only one who sees his eyes wandering in your direction every where we go?"

They glanced at each other and laughed, making their way into town. Elizabeth left Christina at her family's shop where they made the best clothes for anyone who had the money to match the prices. It was Christina's own mother, Sara McAllister, who had made her mothers wedding dresses.

Dresses. Two wedding dresses. Because for some godforsaken reason her mother had married David. Her stomach turned as she thought of him. More reluctantly than ever, she made her way home.

Elizabeth found herself under the shade of the willow trees sooner than she cared to be found there. For a moment she considered running to the forest, but decided otherwise because she knew another argument awaited her. As much as she wanted to, she knew hiding from it wouldn't make it go away; she had tried before. So she slowly headed across the gravel drive towards the porch steps.

She had barely shut the large oak doors when David swooped in on her.

"Elizabeth, you are late. I hope it was some dire tragedy that kept you so long." He was hardly hiding the smirk he held on his curved features.

When she said nothing, he said, "No? I should suppose not." He almost sounded disappointed. "Well, you must go upstairs. You shall bathe; the maid has already drawn you a bath. Then you will get dressed in your lovely white dress. Now please humor me and make something nice with your hair-possibly unlike the usual wavy disarray, hm?"

Again, she did nothing so he asked, "Did I not make myself plain? You are to take a bath, get-"

"I understood what you said." Elizabeth said coolly. "What I don't understand is why I'm to get dressed up on an ordinary evening mid-week such as now."

"Do not be ridiculous, Elizabeth." David put his hands on her shoulders. "We are getting dressed up, too of course." He smiled wickedly and turned back down the hallway. "This is all you need to know," he called as he went, "now go upstairs or your bath will surely turn cold."

Anger flared inside Elizabeth. She hated how much joy he took in holding something over her. She stormed up to her room, hating further that she felt a small tint of curiosity.

Louisa waited by the bath, as promised, to help her undress. The fire of anger roared higher than ever when she remembered how David had called her "the maid" as if she could simply be tossed out with the bath water.

"Good afternoon, miss. How do you fare this evening?" Louisa asked kindly,

Though the flickers of anger had been building inside her, sweet and calm Louisa instantly put out the flame. After all, her fight was not with her friend but with David.

"I fare well enough. And you?"

"I match you, thank you. May I help you with your dress?" Louisa asked, stepping closer.

"Please," Elizabeth answered smiling. Even if she didn't know what to expect of the coming evening, the idea of removing her corset for a time was welcomed with open arms.

Elizabeth bathed and washed on her oils that smelled of wild flowers. She loved them because they reminded her of the forest, but most of all it brought back memories of how her father smelled just after his swims in the river. She then dried and put on her newest white dress. It hugged her full, upper body tightly only to flow down in layers of skirts below the bottom of her hips. The bright fabric seemed whiter than ever against her dark curls and blue eyes. She liked that the sleeves only went a small distance past her elbows; unlike many of the sleeves on her other dresses.

She scratched at her neck, the rippling lace around the collar and down the v of her chest irritated her skin. A tiny bother in comparison with what she could face tonight she figured. She then gathered her long, now silky hair and tied it up in a fancy twist, using jeweled combs to hold it in place. David still thought Louisa put up her hair, either thinking it inappropriate or her incapable of doing it herself. Finally, she slipped on her white slippers that fit to the curves of her feet. With a sigh, she twirled for Louisa and asked if she looked up to David's standards.

"Darling, even the lord could not deny your radiance this evening." Louisa said softly.

Elizabeth smiled grimly. "Thank you." She looked Louisa up and down; her plump and motherly figure was dressed in her nicer uniform of deep blue with a fresh creamy apron tied over the top. Though Louisa was a servant woman, she still stood tall and proud about a half head above her. "You look lovely as well."

Louisa only laughed quietly and her aged face wrinkled with lines. Elizabeth loved how her brown eyes creased when she laughed. "You are too kind-I am nothing but a peasant in your glorious shadow."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You needn't tell me lies, Louisa," she finished with a laugh. But then hesitated before asking, "Louisa, do you know what this is all about? Why you and I have to be dressed up tonight?"

Now Louisa was the one shaking her head. "No, no dear. I have sworn to keep it a secret by Lord Bregard. And I believe you and me both know how horrible the wrath of your stepfather can be. If you head downstairs, you may find out for yourself."

Louisa shooed her, groaning and protesting, out the bedroom door. Once at the platform of the banister Elizabeth headed cautiously down the stairs. In no hurry, she decided to pick up her dress and step slowly one at a time.

Louisa leaned in and whispered, "You are a stubborn girl, Elizabeth McOwen."

Elizabeth smiled and murmured, "Excellent, I feared I might have lost my touch."

They reached the end of the carved wooden banister and stepped down the roomy hallway. They passed the parlor, set up with a table and their plentiful, more magnificent, furniture. Then came the ever-closed door to David's large and mysterious study.

Walking further down the hall a servant stood at attention outside the hearth room. "The Lord and Lady are waiting, miss," he said and opened the door into the room for her.

Elizabeth sighed and only stepped forward to the just opened door with a shove from Louisa. She looked at Louisa, but she only pointed at the room and bustled away into the kitchen. Elizabeth sorrowfully watched her go, not caring how dramatic she was acting.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" David's voice made her cringe. "What on earth are you doing standing in the doorway-have you taken a sudden interest in architecture?"

For a moment she closed her eyes and braced herself, "No," she said stepping into the room. There were her mother and David sitting on the cream sofa in the light wooden room. The table in between them and the two chairs held glasses of drinks. The smaller room was alight with the setting sun that gazed in from the open windows on the western wall. A fire burned in the hearth, which was unusual for such a warm evening.

Her mother rose and came to her side. "Please, Lizzy. Stay calm for everyone's sake, he's only here for you," she whispered fervently.

Confused, Elizabeth looked from her mother to the room. David sat calmly drinking from his glass. The wind blew in gently from the open windows and swept across the space with her eyes. Silently and still, he sat in the chair closest to the burning fire. Eric sat there, in her chair, as if he belonged there. Though confusion swept through her she only curtsied to her mother and allowed herself to be lead to the seat next to Eric.

On the outside, Elizabeth's demeanor was calm and her face smooth. But inside her mind frantically tried to fit the pieces together. This morning-her mother's plea with David, but Eric? Why would he be here; possibly a job with David or…? She remembered the way he had caught her eyes earlier, the way his eyes were always on her and Christina, but it couldn't be. Then it clicked.

"Elizabeth, would you care to greet our guest?" David's voice cut through her thoughts and she jerked slightly.

Eric reached for her hand, which was resting on the arm of her chair, and asked, "Are you alright?"

He almost sounded sincere. She quickly pulled her hand into her lap.

"I'm fine. Though it seems to me I should be the one inquiring of your health for you appear to be lost." She pulled her eyebrows up in a meaningful expression that was obviously and silently questioning about Christina.

His light hearted smile told her he idiotically thought she was being playful. But her thoughts were with Christina and he would find no humor in her. Soon enough he grew uneasy under such an icy stare and glanced away, clearing his throat.

She didn't make any other move to welcome Eric in any way but before David could add another comment, the butler knocked and entered upon their command.

"Supper is ready, my lord," he said then retreated back out the door. Just before he shut it, though, he gave Elizabeth a wink and flashed a smile so fast she wondered if it had really happened.

Elizabeth smiled in spite of the situation. Hoffman, their middle-aged butler, was always so solemn in pretense, but she had sat in the pantry many of bad nights talking and playing games with him. David was of course ignorant of this and so was her mother, some things just weren't worth mentioning. Elizabeth suddenly remembered last week when she could not sleep and Hoff, as she liked to call him, had taken her for a moonlit ride on two horses from the stable. She had ridden her own horse-Titus-but he had chosen to ride Elsa, who was the most wild of the mares. They had ridden slowly on the road through the forest until they'd reached a flat and straight stretch of the path. Elizabeth couldn't help but challenge the dapple-gray mares' speed to her own black stallions'. Unfortunately for Hoff, Elsa didn't understand clearly the terms of the race and had sprinted well into the forest. She hadn't even stopped when he lost his pull on her and had ridden gripping to her side as his head banged against the horse's foreleg. Luckily, Titus was a larger horse and could shut the gap between the two parties with several strides of his swift legs. When they had reseated Hoff on Elsa, with nothing injured except for his pride, they had trotted back. Ever since, he has respectfully avoided coming in contact with Elsa and has found a sudden fondness in Phoebe, a much calmer and more aged stallion.

"Is something of amusement, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth ceased her quiet laughter when she looked up to find all three of them staring at her. "No, no, nothing-just…laughing," she finished lamely.

"Yes-just laughing," David said in honest disbelief, "well won't you all join me in transferring to the dining hall?" he asked for a quick change of subject.

David led the way down the rest of the hallway and walked through the archway where the table was set for four. He then took her mothers arm and walked her to her chair where he helped her into her chair. Elizabeth thought it humorous when her mother had difficulty convincing all the green fabric of her dress to fit underneath the table. All humor was washed out of her when Eric took her by the arm and led her towards the seat on the left of David, who sat proudly at the head of the table. He pulled out the first chair on his direct left but David interfered.

"Wrong, my dear boy, my guest of honor will sit next to me. Elizabeth may sit in the place on your right."

"As you wish." It was only the second time she had heard him speak all night, but she hated the sound of his voice.

Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be seated in the chair he arranged for her but coldly readjusted herself as he sat in his own. While she was doing this Louisa came out from the kitchen, whose door stood only a little further down the hallway than the dining room.

"Maid, tell the servers we are ready," he called impatiently.

The coldness in Elizabeth melted instantly under the red hot anger she felt towards David.

"Her name is Louisa," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth after she'd rushed back to the kitchen.

"That does not matter as long as she does what she is told."

At that Eric chuckled under his breath and Elizabeth folded her arms to wait for the servers. They came in and set a soup in front of each of them beginning with the head of the table. There was a small and muttered prayer and Elizabeth loathed every moment of their joined hands because it meant she had to touch Eric's hands.

"You may eat," David said calmly before starting on his own soup.

Everyone else began eating, but Elizabeth broke the silence. "Eric, why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

"Elizabeth!" her mother scolded.

She had known it was rude, but was too angry to care. "What? It is a reasonable question."

Eric began to say something but David help up his hand to stop him.

"Dearest Elizabeth."

She practically gagged at this false sweetness.

"I will explain soon, but please let's finish our soup in peace. With company like yours I will need the sustenance."

She looked away exasperated, but her mothers eyes caught hers. They silently pleaded with her to comply. If it weren't for her mother, she would have simply refused. She picked up her spoon and aggressively ate her soup.

Eric could tell she was angry-angry at the situation and him. He didn't like upsetting her, but how beautiful she was when she was angry. The way her cheekbones became more pronounced because she was trying her best not to make another outburst or the way her eyebrows knit together when she was speaking. He sighed lightly. Tonight her hair was tied up artistically, but a few strands trailed loosely down her neck. Her expression suddenly turned livid when she noticed he was watching her and he quickly looked away.

Elizabeth was furious and would have given anything to dump her full bowl of hot soup on him.

They all finished their course in silence and sat back as their dishes were cleared. Next, the servers brought in steak, freshly cooked in spices. Their plates were filled with that, fresh bread, green vegetables, and mashed potatoes.

"I ordered your favorite meal, Elizabeth," David said expectantly, "steak and mashed potatoes."

Her favorite dish was lamb and saphrin bread as far as she had been concerned. And unless the lambs had grown three times their usual size, roughened their own meat, and begun to moo; this was not it. None the less she forced a smile until David deemed it sufficient thanks.

"Now, you have asked why this evening has been made special." Not exactly how she would've worded it but she'd take it. "Well, I think now is as good a time as any."

Alannah gazed across the table at her daughter. She and David both knew Elizabeth would fight against what he was about to say. Possibly it was why he had chosen to explain while Eric was there so as to avoid a great scene. Still she worried about Elizabeth and wondered if she had indeed made the right decision.

"I will ask you to proceed eating while I explain." David said.

It seemed he wasn't willing to go on until she began so she took a mouthful of potatoes even though she was not hungry. Next to her, Eric seemed to be quite the opposite. No matter how much she distrusted his purpose for being there; she smiled at the way he shoveled food into his mouth. If she had been born a man, she would've been the perfect boy.

"Your mother and I have been talking about you and your future. We've thought about it and decided that you need better schooling to fulfill your role in society. You will be sent to Brigita, a most prestigious school just outside the forest."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed as her suspicions were confirmed.

"It is an all girl's school so that the ladies won't be distracted by any fine men." He winked at Eric and Elizabeth had to force down a lump of steak she'd chewed too long.

"You will stay there two years starting this coming autumn. Afterwards, you will return and in a one-month time, will be wed to Mr. Gabriel. From then on you shall be out of my tired hands," he finished with a chuckle.

Alannah looked with tear-filled eyes at Elizabeth. She wished she hadn't considered this and wondered if her daughter would ever forgive her.

Eric sat stiffly; barely daring to breathe until Elizabeth gave him a sign as to if he should expect to live longer than this evening. He hoped she would smile and touch his hand because if she was angry he didn't want to imagine what her hateful eyes could manage to do with the help of her hands.

David stared at Elizabeth and waited for her reaction. He had wondered if she would shout or sit in silence; either way she would be furious. He had planned to have Eric there when she was told to, hoping to cut out the theatrics. But her face remained blank and he could do nothing but wait.

Elizabeth sat quietly, slightly dumbfounded but seething none-the-less. Send her away but never fear only two years. Then you can come back and be tossed into the arms of a boy you despise. Yes, well that's just marvelous. Rotting in a sewing room was fine for them as long as she was a lady. She was disgusted at the position they had put her into, but at the same time had she expected anything less?

Instead of screaming or crying, she only raised her glass and said, "To the future."

The other three exchanged glances that consisted somewhere in between shock, curiosity, and wariness. Still, they raised there glasses to the toast, "To the future," they murmured and drank.

Elizabeth knew they had counted on some sort of fit or delight, possibly even tears of some sort. She knew this and refused to give them the satisfaction and instead let them wait.

For the rest of the evening, Elizabeth remained quiet. When she was spoken to there would be only a smile or a one word answer. She made sure she gave them no hint as to how she felt.

After what seemed like years it was finally time for Eric to take his leave. They gathered by the door to say their goodbyes. Once all the proper respects had been paid, Eric asked, "Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of visiting with me for a moment?" He side glanced at David to see if it was approved.

Elizabeth hated that he thought she needed David's permission and led the way to the porch before David could react.

Once they were outside, she leaned against a beam of the portico not facing Eric but instead the dark of the drive. She then stared up at the moon as she heard the door click closed lightly behind her. The moon was almost full and shone with a dazzling white light that lined the grass and the trees.

Still Eric said nothing and she grew tiresome of his nervous fidgeting.

"If there is something you have to say then I suggest you do so before it is morning and I can wait no longer."

He laughed under his breath. The sound made her curl her hands into fists.

"Elizabeth, I know you're angry with me, but I could not wait any longer-I'm in love with you." He whispered the last part softly.

Elizabeth spun around so fast pieces of her hair swung loose.

"Anger is little in match to what I feel towards you. You can not act like you're head over heels for my dearest friend and then kneel at my feet to confess your love for me!" Her voice bit through the cool night air with a venom.

Eric was overcome by her beauty in the moonlight. How her darker hair reflected the light like a halo. There was no doubt she was a glorious angel sent just for him to capture. He was so caught up he barely heard what she said.

"Your dearest friend?" he asked slightly distracted.

"Christina!" she shouted impatiently.

"Elizabeth." Eric said, stepping closer. "I only flattered Christina to capture your jealousy, so I could proceed to capture your heart."

At his sweet words, Elizabeth leaned forward and took his hand. He seemed surprised at the sudden affection, but took advantage of it by wrapping her smaller hands in his. She looked up with a shy expression as the stable boy led Eric's chestnut stallion to the edge of the veranda steps.

She leaned neared on her toes as if to tell him a secret. "Your love means nothing to me but the heart break of a good friend and for that I will never forgive you. I will never marry you and if you do not leave now I promise to make your life miserable," she whispered dangerously.

Eric only gripped her hands tighter when she fought to free them; this attack on his pride making him brave. "I love you and won't let you go." He whispered back. "You cannot escape me so do not try to fight me. In two years time, you _will_ be my wife." Then he walked down the wooden steps and mounted his horse with a note of finality that pierced Elizabeth.

When on his horse, he blew her one last farewell kiss but she only turned around. As he galloped off he laughed at her useless determination. It was only a matter of time until she stopped fighting her passion for him. He knew her heart would be his as he rode away into the dark cover of the trees.

Elizabeth waited until the hoof beats faded into the distance. When she was sure no one was there she sagged onto the rough wooden floor. She felt sorry for Christina and wondered how she could possibly explain this to her. She hated how it would break her friend's kind heart all because of a boy to selfish to care.

She _hated _Eric. With a passion hotter than the flames of dreaded hell. Him and David had planned her whole life and stolen it away, not even giving her a warning or even a say.

Angry tears burned in her eyes and her mind begged to be alone; away from the noisy stables and laughing workers in the loft. Where she did not have to hear Louisa's voice softly telling her it was for the best. Away from her mother and away from David.

Without so much as a thought, she took off across the field. There was no chance she could take Titus without being seen or him being missed. So she sprinted quickly, letting her dress flow behind her. When she crossed into the trees she didn't slow down. The moon was bright enough to dimly light part of the way and her memory lit the rest.

Her breath tore through her as she reached the meadow. Slowly, she walked towards the willow tree by the river. She gazed down at her reflection in the shimmering water. Some of her hair had fallen out, her dress and slippers held grass stains on their once white fabric, but she didn't care. Here in the silence that she craved no one would tell her not to go running off or that this wasn't how a lady should appear.

Her chest heaved against her tight corset as she settled onto the limb of the willow tree. She sat there for a while as her heart settled. Hopefully when she returned her mother and David will have already gone to bed, expecting Louisa to care for her. She knew no one would come to her tonight, however, because everyone would have heard the news.

The water rushed by a little stronger but that usually happened when there was a wind. There were some far off noises of crickets and frogs, but they too seemed to fade away. Suddenly a bird took off in flight and made her gasp in fright. She laughed at herself when she realized it was a harmless Tawny owl. For a while longer, she slowly sat in solitude and bit by bit came to terms with her future.

Another sound came from the trees. During the day it might've gone unnoticed, but here in the dark quiet it grabbed her notice. The sound of a stick cracking on the forest floor came.

Elizabeth flattened herself against the tree, but could do nothing about her bright, dangling dress. She silently cursed David for picking it out; if she had known what this evening would've entailed she would've worn black in mourning. For a while she held her breath, listening intently. She heard nothing else and breathed in deeply. When she had run into the forest she'd been to upset thinking about what she was running from to notice what she had been running to. The eeriness of the dark trees surrounded her and created an overpowering sense that someone was watching her. It was strange how quiet it was, like all the animals had faded into the depths of the woods. Gradually, she calmed down and looked back to the water.

Tiredness swept over her and it was if the water was speaking because she could hear it. Telling her the story of her father's death and how her fate would be the same drowning demise. Maybe not in water, but in the suffocation of herself.

One moment she was sitting quietly, the next she was ripped backwards from the tree. On reflex she screamed, but a large hand covered her mouth. She kicked and squirmed trying to free herself from the iron grasp that held her. An arm snaked around her own arms and stomach while the other kept a rough hand firmly over her mouth.

She was out of breath, she _needed _to breath. He was holding her stomach too tightly and her head was spinning. As hard as she tried, her struggles soon weakened. Like that, darkness surrounded her deeper than the night.

When her captor was sure she was gone, he removed his hand cautiously from her mouth. He swung her small frame over his shoulder and walked from the meadow into the forest. Elizabeth faded into the shadows as quickly as her screams had died.


End file.
